themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Southwestern Territory
Southwestern Territory is the first song on Beat the Champ. Lyrics Small screen, July evening view Up and down Grand Avenue Where the legends get made Out with the boys' brigade Part of the motorcade Flew home from Texas last night Slept on the flight Work like a dog all day Born to chase cars away Die on the road someday I try to remember what life was like long ago But it's gone, you know Climb the turnbuckle high Take two falls out of three Blackout for local TV Stand in that cold empty hall Wait for your name to get called Burn like hillsides on fire In the squall of the ringside choir High as a wire Nearly drive Danny's nose back into his brain All the cheap seats go insane Keep my eyes open and try to think straight No one drives on the 60 this late Feel like the last person alive Francisquito to Glenshaw Drive I try to remember to write in the diary That my son gave me Climb the turnbuckle high Take two falls out of three Blackout for local TV Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about the days of the regional territories in professional wrestling, and I explain this for the people who didn't say 'yeah'. Wrestling became big business when the regional territories got consolidated. Before that, it was strictly a working-class sport. It was very cheap to go to the wrestling matches. You could take your whole family for a twenty-dollar bill. And, uh, there weren't, like, you know, you know these scripted promos with giant spotlights and stuff where people stand on a big stage and fireworks go off after they say their catch line and everything? There was none of that, right, it was like, dudes, nearly naked dudes, and then there was usually one women's match per evening, uh, The Fabulous Moolah was the king- queen of all wrestling women, but they were, um, you know, they would give these interviews with a microphone much like the one I'm speaking into, right, there'd be one guy standing and saying, you know, 'So what do you intend to do this week,' he'd say, 'I will murder anyone who stands in my way, Jeff, and I hope everybody comes down to the Cow Palace this weekend to see just what I will do to Greg Valentine.' There was no way, there was no way that you could miss that these were just working stiffs, right. They were just dudes -- I find a job washing dishes, they find a job throwing each other onto the mat, it's the same basic deal. Uh, it was incredibly compelling to me. This is called 'Southwestern Territory'." -- 2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song *During the 2014-06-17 performance at the Mayan Theatre in Los Angeles, John mentioned the song takes place in the Grand Olympic Auditorium in downtown Los Angeles. *Francisquito and Glenshaw Drive are streets in La Puente, a suburb of Los Angeles, connected to the Grand Olympic Auditorium by "the 60". Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2014-06-27 - Boys Rock for Girls Rock - Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-06 - Sirius XMU Session - New York, NY *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2019-11-09 - Slaktkyrkan - Stockholm, Sweden *2019-11-14 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England Videos of this Song *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI Category:Beat the Champ songs Category:Video